Kanaya Maryam
Homestuck is Property of Andrew Hussie, all rights reserved. A member of Vriska Serket's race, Kanaya is very intent on helping others as best she can, and is what Vriska has called her "auspitice" - Though, it is unknown what this means exactly. A clue can perhaps be found in Vriska's calling her a "meddlesome meddling meddlefriend". Her hive is located near the main base of her group, unlike Feferi Peixes's hive, which is located in Datrio's tropical seas. Though she's yet to be seen fighting, it seems that she possesses a sorcerous chainsaw that can shift back and forth from this form and that of a tube of lipstick. Like all of her kind, Kanaya has a number of typing quirks with how all of her dialogue is presented. Namely, her text is bold and colored a jade green, and she Capitalizes Every Word's First Letter And Speaks With Moderately Higher Diction In A Manner Quite Similar To This. Appearance Like all of her kind, Kanaya's skin is pale gray, her hair is messy and black - Though in her case, short and styled in a particularly spikey kind of arrangement- And her eyes are yellow with iris-less pupils. Her medium-length horns are curved upright, the left with a small barb protruding down and away from the tip, and her lips are kept a glossy black. She normally wears a black t-shirt with the symbol for Virgo in green on the chest, a resplendent scarlet skirt, and well-kept shoes. Personality Kanaya has a great drive to help others and care for them, trying to be a dependable mother figure or at least source of advice. However, Vriska Serket does not always appreciate this sentiment, calling Kanaya's actions "meddling" with great irritation. As well, by her own admission, she tends to fret over trifling matters; advising Vriska to tidy up her room so as to avoid stepping on her dice, and such. Kanaya has also mentioned that her lusus and its mothering ways rubbed off on her extensively. However, she truly has her friends' best interests at heart, which Vriska admits to just not being able to understand well. History Initially, Kanaya was introduced having a discussion with Vriska Serket in which she tried (with limited success) to abate the latter's anger. Vriska implied that Kanaya takes this responsibility on as Vriska's "auspitice", and that she "meddles" with the affairs of most of her allies in general. Afterwards, Kanaya took some introspection in her hive, and was forced to overcome the saddening memories of her lusus. However, focusing on the maintenance of her hive's surrounding landscapes helped cheer her up. Kanaya would later contact Ulkesh of the ZFT to warn him of Jack Noir. A fair amount of time after disconnecting with Ulkesh, Kanaya was looking for something to do in her hive when she was contacted by a new handle: "timaeusTestified." It would come to be revealed that this was a player from a parallel Session of BZPB, who along with his fellow players had managed to hack their way into the present game on account of their Session being most likely "doomed." Kanaya agreed to be his "server player", and worked to help him enter the game. Once in, she got to work deploying the Alchemiter for TT's house. He revealed his name to be Dirk, and they shared a brief, but friendly conversation. They proceeded to disconnect for a time so that Kanaya could continue working on making his house ready for use in the game. Kanaya also showed some slight hints of growing attached to Dirk as a correspondent. Weapon(s) While not certain, Kanaya's weapon of choice appears to be an item with dual forms - One being a chainsaw, the other a stick of lipstick. At the present time, it is unknown what force or technology facilitates this transformation; although, it is certain that the transformation is almost instantaneous and incredibly difficult to anticipate. It is likely that the chainsaw would be quite useful for the landscaping that Kanaya takes joy in around her Hive's vicinity, while the tube of lipstick is her uttermost beloved makeup item, and a constant companion. Because while the females of her race have naturally black lips, they can always be blacker. On a side-note, it seems that the narrator is periodically in denial over the lipstick's secondary chainsaw form. Trivia *"Kanya" is the Indian name for Virgo, while "Maryam" is the Arabic version of the name "Mary", as in the Virgin Mary from Christian teachings. *It has been stated that Kanaya is the "Sylph of Space", in the same way that Jade Harley is the "Witch of Space"; perhaps coincidentally, Kanaya has also stated that she is a "jadeblood." Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev